


Mystical Blue

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Carnival [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: For Mim.





	Mystical Blue

Dan sat there watching his ex-wife talk to her new husband aka Lucifer. He looked away when a file landed on his desk. "What's this about?"

Nival looked at him. "I was just told to give this to you. Looks like your to go pick someone up." Nival said simply before he walked pass Lucifer. He nodded his head towards him and Chloe before he walked away.

Dan sighed softly as he just saw a photo of a rather lovely woman with neon blue hair. With smoky black eyes and bright blue lipstick on her lips. "Mystical." He felt himself being pulled in to the woman's blue eyes.

"Something wrong Dan?" Chloe asked as she had been watching him since Nival left.

Dan pocketed the photo as he quickly stood up. "Um yeah, I got to go." He turned and quickly left.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I have never seen him that flustered before."

"Who did you match him with knowing you?" Chloe asked looking up at him.

"A female demon." He said simply. "He thinks he is just to guard her."

"But really?"

"Fall in love with her." He said simply. "She knows the truth and I told her to have an open mind he is a mortal who doesn't know the truth."

"Ah, that could end up good or bad."

"True."

It wasn't long until Dan arrived at a small apartment building. And headed quietly up to the floor. When he got to her door he knocked lightly on her door.

The same woman from the picture with everything about her was just like the photo as well too. She blinked slightly as she stared at him. "I guess your Dan?"

Dan let out a squeak before he swallowed before he spoke again. "Yes, and you are?" He asked holding out his hand to her.

She smiled and took his hand. "I'm Persephone as in Hades wife." She said with a laugh. "But you can call me Sep."

Dan smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sep."

Sep blushed as she looked at him. "If you want to go out for coffee sometime I wouldn't ever say no."

"Good to know?" Dan said.

A couple weeks later Sep ran towards the table. Her hair was still the neon blue and still had the blue lipstick as well on. "Sorry, I'm running late. I had a phone call I was waiting for happened."

Dan smiled back at her. "Its okay and its happened even to us cops too."

Sep blushed as its been weeks she still hadn't shown him the truth or had her boss aka Lucifer either. She knew one day she will have to tell him and she felt she would lose him when he did. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she enjoyed her date with him.

Three months later Dan sat alone at his table. The ring box was open and Sep had quickly left the table like she was on fire. He sat there stunned when he played her words in his head.

"I can't." She whispered softly.

"Why can't you?" Dan said looking at her. "I love you. Whatever it is we can overcome it."

Tears fell down Sep's face as she looked at him. "I'm a demon from hell, Dan. I'm sorry." She quickly got up and left the dinner table. "I was once the goddess known to some as Kore." She left the house quickly after that.

Dan closed the ring box before he got up and went to take a drive towards Lux to speak to Lucifer.

Sep ran to Lux and was sitting on the couch crying her eyes out.

Lucifer handed her the tissue box. "I'm sorry I should have shown him the truth before now."

Sep shook her head slightly. "You didn't know. You were so nice to me so long ago giving me a place to stay in hell."

Lucifer smiled softly. "We did start people thinking I was also Hades." He laughed softly.

Sep laughed too.

"So your cheating on my ex-wife?" Dan said standing there at the elevator.

"Don't be an idiot Dan?" Chloe said as she stepped out of the bedroom. "I went pee that is what you do when you're expecting." She said simply. "And Lucifer wouldn't cheat on me with Sep."

"You married someone who thinks he is the devil himself!" Dan said sternly. "And got it into Sep's head as well too."

"Sit down Dan!" Chloe said sternly.

"I will stand, thank you very much?" Dan said glaring at them.

"Show him Lucifer?" Chloe said simply.

Lucifer revealed his true form to Dan.

Dan froze and didn't move. He looked like someone unplugged him.

Sep sighed softly before her face shifted as blue tribal marks appeared on her skin. And her eyes shifted from there blue to a ghostly white.

Dan passed out.

Sep muttered under her breath. "Ow."

Lucifer walked over and knelt beside Dan and slapped him on his face. "Wake up." He said from his human face.

Dan woke up a bit later. "I think I had a strange dream."

"Let me cut you to the chance. I am the devil and your girlfriend is a demon as well too."

Dan sat up on the floor but that's as far as he went.

Sep looked at him. "I should go." She whispered softly.

Dan didn't say anything as Sep left quietly.

Chloe glared at him. "Don't let a good woman walk away from you again."

Dan looked up sharply at her. "She was plotting my downfall. You have fallen into the hands the devil."

"If you didn't just hit your head I would hit you for being stupid?" Lucifer said sternly. "Until you met Charlotte you would have gone into hell. And she saved you from that path. But since then you have fallen that way again. But when you met Sep your soul was almost clean again. But don't let a good woman walk away from you. I got a great woman the best in Chloe and I don't plan on ever screwing that up."

"I don't know?" Dan muttered softly.

"Take some time but not too long to think it all over!" Lucifer said simply before he walked Dan out.

For weeks Dan wasn't the best to be around. And no one really spoke to him about anything, not even sweet little Ella. People had Lucifer go speak to him.

Lucifer walked up to him. "Your still not talking to her are you?"

Dan looked up sharply at him. "Go away."

Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly before he smirked wickedly. "Sep is leaving." He had told her this morning he was going to send her on a trip to get away. It took him almost all night to get her to agree to it.

The look on Dan's face changed quickly. "She's going back to hell?" He didn't know what he should feel over the whole thing. "Why?"

"Because of you!" Lucifer said simply. "She leaves in a couple..." He stopped speaking when Dan got up and ran out. "Well, that works."

Chloe looked at him. "Bend the truth?"

Lucifer nodded his head. "Yep."

"Okay."

A few hours later Dan stood outside Sep's door. He swallowed hard before he pounded on her door. "SEP!"

No answer.

"PERSEPHONE!"

Sep finally opened the door with bloodshot eyes. "Dan?" She asked with a sniffle.

Dan forced his way into her apartment. "You can't go back."

"Huh?" Sep asked.

"I won't let you go back."

"Your talking crazy right now Dan!" Sep said simply. "I'm going..." She was stopped suddenly when Dan kissed her deeply on her lips then. She wrapped her arms around him for a moment before she shoved him back. "Dan?"

"I have been stupid an a crazy stupid fool. I love you more then I can say or show you Sep." He pulled the ring box out of his jacket. "I love you Sep. Or Persephone or Kore or whatever name you have. So I'm asking you to marry me?"

"You love me?"

"Blue hair and all!" Dan said with a smile.

Sep smiled back at him before she spoke. "YES!" She said lanching her self at him.

Nival looked at Lucifer. "His life looks brighter now besides the fact her hair is bright blue."

Lucifer laughed softly. "I will see you again when you're needed."

"Will do your highness?" Nival said simply. "How about a drink?"

"Sounds good to me?" Lucifer said as he walked away with Nival.

THE END!"


End file.
